What Is Hidden
by TShadow
Summary: AU. They brought the truth. She was brought back from the dead. He was brought home. Now all they had to do was be brought back together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mike Logan, Lee DeSilva, Andy Viviano, Alexie Hoffman, Bobby Goren, Don Cragen, or Melinda Warner. Based on an AU Universe on Livejournal by user Gusthemoose.**

What Is Hidden

Screaming, Alison shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and shaking. Her hand shot to her chest, clutching the fabric of her shirt tightly as she broke down sobbing. Within seconds Mike, Lee, Alexie, and Andy had bolted into her bedroom.

"Anna…"

Alexie's eyes widened and he rushed to her bedside. "Alison, what happened?"

Alison had inherently developed a very faint ability to channel the dead after her infection, in addition to her visions of death. Her ability peaked after her sister's murder – Lisa having become an Other who channeled the dead – and it was heightened when a spirit was desperate to connect with the living world. "Saw her- I saw her die. All over again." She choked out, crying loudly.

Mike was by her side in a second, carefully pulling her into his arms to cradle her as she wept. Alexie and Alison were the only two that watched Anna die, and consequentially were the two hit hardest by it. As close as Anna had been to Mike or Bobby or even Andy, it was nothing next to her bond with Alison. The two had been inseparable since high school, even more so after Anna had been abandoned by her father. Images of Anna's death haunted Alison's dreams since Luciano had taken her away.

Alexie watched from his spot by the bed numbly before getting back to his feet. He locked himself and Lee in their shared room and laid on the bed, staring at Anna's engagement ring sadly, tears in his eyes. Killing Luciano was great for revenge but it didn't bring her back. And it didn't stop the pain.

"You holding up okay, Alexie?" Lee asked gently, glancing at his roommate with concern. Lee had known Anna and Alison since college, and he had his own share of trouble dealing with her death. When Alexie nodded, putting the ring away, Lee sighed and turned out the light so they could return to sleeping. Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow Andy was going to bring them the truth.

_Prison guards are such pains_ was what she told herself as she dusted off her jeans and strode through the facility in search of her prize. Ignoring the wolf whistles and cat-calling by the Other inmates she scanned the nameplates outside of each cell carefully.

She'd been given a name, a location, and a few security details before being dumped off on her own. Her black heels clicked against the marble floor as she walked, fingers absentmindedly tugging at the black, sleeveless leather cut-off turtleneck that clung to her body, revealing her toned abs and muscled physique, that of a warrior.

_Prisoner Details_

_Name: Robert Goren_

_Age: 45_

_Classification: Code White_

_Ability: Soul-gazing_

Stopping abruptly, she canted her head, reading the plaque over twice before turning to glance the man over, gray eyes scanning his body curiously. He was a big man, 6'4" in height, easily twice her size. His short salt-and-pepper hair was barely combed and his five-o-clock shadow stood out against his faded brown eyes and light skin.

"Goren?" Pushing her choppy, shoulder-length black locks out of her eyes, she placed a hand on the lock to his cage.

The door suddenly opened and he looked up carefully to avoid her eyes. Bobby's jeans were faded and his blue t-shirt wrinkled and worn. Bobby cursed when their eyes met, though what scared him was the lack of emotion behind them. There were small, tiny fragments of memories there but it was mostly empty behind her eyes. A hollow shell of what used to be a warm, loving woman. As he exited the cell, he wasn't sure what scared him more: how she knew he was here and why she was breaking him out or why when their eyes met he saw nothing.

Grabbing a long black duster off the guard's chair where he sat unconscious, she tossed it on, her eyes slowly changing to a deep shade of green.

Suddenly a few memories hit Bobby like a bolt of lightning and he could only stare. "Is that you?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, human and Other alike, the truth about Senator Garrett and his plan to destroy our kind." Andy grinned as Vlad pulled the Senator back, gun still drawn. He'd spilled about how Charles Rhodes, the Masucci family, and the Russian mob were working together on creating a synthesized version of the Transfiguration Virus to be used as a form of bioterrorism. To be used as means of genetic cleansing. Garrett also talked about how Rhodes had paid him off to set up Other Investigations for their eventual downfall and how Luciano Masucci had also been paid off to take out Alexie Hoffman.

In the crowd watching were Bobby Goren and his raven-haired rescuer. Their eyes were glued to the Others on the stage. When Bobby saw Andy, everything in him wanted to run to her, to pull her into his arms and to kiss her over and over again. The distance killed him, but seeing she had been strong enough to take a stand had given him comfort. They'd be together soon.

The shorter, darker woman at his side merely canted her head as she focused her eyes on the familiar faces onstage. "Andy…"

The crowd broke out into a miniature riot, screaming and throwing things at the Senator, outraged, as Vlad released him. Alexie had the guns in a box he'd handed off to Logan, scanning the crowd with slight satisfaction. Anna had died for this. Lisa had died for this. Charlie, Carolyn, Lee's brother Matteo, Anna's family… they'd all died for this. It wouldn't bring her back, but the truth was out. It would bring her peace. Alexie could live with that.

Still scanning, her eyes came across Alexie's form and instantly filled with tears that spilled down her cheeks.

Bobby glanced down at her and his expression softened as he pulled her into a gentle embrace. "You remember, don't you?" Leaning down to place his lips near her ear, he whispered. "He hasn't let go, Anna."

Clinging tightly to Bobby, she began to shake as everything came flashing back at once. Every emotion, every memory, as if everything Bobby had absorbed from her over the years was transferred into her body. "Alexie…" She wept into Bobby's chest as the crowd raged on more and more around them.

With one last glance at the crowd, Alexie sighed and turned to leave the stage with Mike and Andy. Lee was bound to be discovered sooner or later, and Andy's hold on security was wearing off.

Bobby just held her close, wondering how she was here with him. Her death had been all over the news. Luciano Masucci had murdered her almost seven months ago. She should've been dead and buried in the ground. Looking into her eyes once more, Bobby flinched as he prepared to see what had happened to bring her back.

They had been lucky. Decomposition hadn't set in yet, for some reason Others' skin cells and body tissue took longer to break down than their normal counterparts. It was like plucking a stick from a bucket of Jell-O – pulling spikes from a dead body shared the same gut-wrenching sounds and sensations, Melinda Warner mused with morbid fascination as she stood over the body of former _Code Red/ Code Black Other_ Anna Morasca.

"Think you can bring her back?"

Brow quirked, she turned to face the man who'd brought Anna's body to her. "What is your interest in resurrecting her, Captain Cragen?"

"Can you do it or not?" He asked, leaning against the counter curiously.

"She won't remember anything, you know that." Rubbing her hands together, Melinda hovered over Anna's wounds. Melinda Warner was a Code Yellow Other with the ability to resurrect the dead. However, she could only revive the body, not the soul.

"That's all I ask."

Satisfied with their work, Andy grabbed her bag and whistled at Lee. "Gadget! Let's go, we're done here."

Nodding, Lee closed his laptop, shoving it into his shoulder bag as he hopped out of the rafters and opened the fire exit without setting off the alarm so the group could leave without being spotted.

Mike crushed the box of guns and left it on the floor before leading Andy and Lee out of the building, pausing when he saw Alexie staring ahead backstage, frozen in place. "Gizmo, let's move it!" When Mike caught onto Alexie's line of vision, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

Alexie couldn't believe what he was seeing as his soft brown eyes filled with tears. "Gods…" His hand shot up immediately, fingers brushing the engagement ring he wore on a chain around his neck since the day his lover had died.

Andy and Lee had come running back in to see what was holding them up and both stopped in their tracks, frozen in disbelief.

"…Anna?"


End file.
